1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to picture puzzles. More particularly, this invention relates to a three-dimensional picture puzzle that offers multiple different solutions, each presenting multiple composite images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various different forms of three-dimensional puzzles have been proposed, some of which incorporate pictures that one assembles by appropriately arranging the pieces of the puzzle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,502 discloses a three-dimensional six-sided picture puzzle cube formed of twenty-six blocks interconnected so that any column or row can be rotated about an axis of the cube. Only those sides of the blocks that are capable of being exposed carry any portion of a puzzle solution. Other three-dimensional puzzles formed of twenty-six interconnected blocks are also known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,581, 4,437,667 and 5,427,375. Three-dimensional puzzles of blocks that are not interconnected are also known, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,605 to Fritzman.
However, Fritzman""s puzzle is limited to a two-dimensional array with a single solution being presented at the conclusion of any given game.
According to the present invention, there is provided a three-dimensional puzzle cube that offers multiple solutions, each presenting multiple composite images. The composite images are assembled by appropriately arranging individual blocks of the puzzle cube. The blocks are not interconnected, but free to be arranged in a manner required to display the images.
The picture puzzle cube of this invention generally entails a three-dimensional array of blocks that are arrangeable to form a number of the composite images. The picture puzzle cube has six composite faces defined by the three-dimensional array of blocks, each composite face being formed by a two-dimensional array of the blocks. Each block has six faces, each face having a fragmentary image of one of the composite images. Six composite images are visible on the six composite faces of the picture puzzle cube at any give time, with the picture puzzle cube having multiple solutions in which a given combination of six composite images are visible. In one embodiment, the puzzle cube is formed by twenty-seven blocks (a 3xc3x973xc3x973 array of blocks), each with portions of eighteen different composite images. When assembled to form the puzzle cube, six different images are simultaneously displayed. The blocks can be rearranged to display two additional solutions, each with six different and complete images. Because the blocks of the puzzle cube can be freely moved about, sets of two or three interrelated images can be provided on certain blocks so that the blocks can be arranged to create panoramic images in a two-dimensional array of 3xc3x976 or 3xc3x979 blocks.
In view of the above, it can be seen that the puzzle cube of this invention provides various different advantages. The puzzle cube incorporates multiple forms of challenging and entertaining picture puzzles, and as such can be used as a competitive game for entertainment purposes by any number of players, as an educational tool with sets of interrelated solutions, or as a souvenir depicting different scenes of a city or attraction.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be better appreciated from the following detailed description.